It is important for pilots to know the layout of the taxiways and runways when taxiing for takeoff or from landing. Navigation of an airport surface (taxiways/runways) can be as difficult (from a pilot's workload perspective) and dangerous (from an aviation safety perspective) as the airborne portion of the flight, especially in limited visibility of night and/or weather, or at unfamiliar airports. An increase in pilot workload typically results in decreased safety: the pilot must interpret the information provided on the screen occupying her thought processes when she may have many other decisions to make. Undesired results include taxiing onto unapproved taxiways/runways and becoming disorientated while taxiing.
Traditionally, pilots have relied upon paper charts to gain knowledge of the airport layout and understand their position within, and how to navigate, the airport taxiway/runway matrix. More recently, this information has been made available to the pilot by electronic flight bags and electronic chart readers. However, these known electronic displays are typically monochromatic and without any prominence provided for runways and critical markers, making it difficult for the pilot to properly discern between taxiways, runways, and obstacles such as construction and slopes in the taxiway.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and system displaying emphasized markers/landmarks in a airport taxi environment that may be more easily understood by the pilot. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.